mangafandomcom-20200224-history
William Conrad
| birth_place = Louisville, Kentucky, United States | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | occupation = Film, television, voice actor, Director | years_active = 1945–1993 }} William Conrad (September 27, 1920 – February 11, 1994) was an American actor in radio, film, and television, and film and television director known for his baritone voice. Early life Conrad was born William Cann in Louisville, Kentucky, the son of a theatre-owner who moved to southern California, where he excelled at drama and literature while at school. Starting work in radio in the late 1930s in California, Conrad went on to serve as a fighter pilot in World War II. He entered the army in 1942, and was commissioned at Luke Field, Arizona in 1943 (now Luke Air Force Base). On the day of his commission he married June Nelson.Cedar Rapids Tribune, January 13, 1955 He returned to the airwaves after the war, going on to accumulate over 7,000 roles in radio by his own estimate. Career Radio Conrad began his career as an announcer, writer and director for the Los Angeles radio station KMPC in the late 1930s. His radio career was briefly interrupted when he served as a fighter-pilot in 1943, serving in World War Two. Two years later, he left the US Army Air Forces with the rank of captain, having finished his time in the service as producer-director of the Armed Forces Radio Service. Conrad's deep, resonant voice led to a number of noteworthy roles in radio drama, most prominently his originating the role of Marshal Matt Dillon on the Western program Gunsmoke from 1952–61. Dillon was Conrad's longest running role, and he starred on the series for all of its nine years. In addition to starring, Conrad is credited as having penned the June 1953 episode "Sundown".http://comp.uark.edu/~tsnyder/gunsmoke/gun-radio1.html When Gunsmoke was adapted for television in 1955, the network did not appear interested in bringing either Conrad or his radio costars to the new medium (his weight was rumored to be a deciding factor) despite a campaign to convince the network.http://www.otrsite.com/gunsmoke.html He was regularly heard inviting listeners to “get away from it all” on CBS’ Escape. Other radio series to which Conrad contributed his talents included Suspense and The Damon Runyon Theater, Lux Radio Theater, Nightbeat, and Fibber McGee and Molly. For “The Wax Works,” a 1956 episode of Suspense, Conrad demonstrated his versatility by performing all the roles. One particularly memorable radio piece was the 1957 CBS Radio Workshop broadcast "Epitaphs," an adaptation of the Edgar Lee Masters poetry volume Spoon River Anthology; Conrad both directed and narrated the production. During the early '50s, because of his CBS contract, he sometimes appeared on other network radio shows under the alias "Julius Krelboyne". Film Among Conrad's various film roles, where he was usually cast as threatening figures, perhaps his most notable role was his first credited one, as one of the gunmen sent to eliminate Burt Lancaster in the 1946 film The Killers. He also appeared in Body and Soul (1947), Sorry, Wrong Number, Joan of Arc (both 1948), and The Naked Jungle (1954). As a producer for Warner Brothers, he made a string of feature films, including An American Dream (1966, retitled See You in Hell, Darling for British release), A Covenant With Death (1966), First to Fight (1967) and The Cool Ones (1967), and also directed My Blood Runs Cold, Brainstorm and Two on a Guillotine (all 1965). Television Conrad moved to television in the 1960s. He guest starred in NBC's science fiction series The Man and the Challenge. In 1962, Conrad starred in an episode of The Alfred Hitchcock Hour and guest starred and directed episodes of ABC's crime drama Target: The Corruptors!. He and Sam Peckinpah directed episodes of NBC's Klondike in the 1960–1961 season. He returned to voice work as the narrator of This Man Dawson, a 33-episode syndicated crime drama starring Keith Andes in the 1959-1960 television season. He narrated The Fugitive starring David Janssen from 1963–1967 and the direction of Brainstorm in 1965. He narrated the animated Rocky and Bullwinkle series from 1959–1964 (as "Bill Conrad"), and later performed the role of Denethor in the 1980 animated TV version of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Return of the King. Conrad intoned the rhyming narration heard over the credits of the 1970 John Wayne Western Chisum. From 1973 to 1978, Mr. Conrad narrated a nature program titled The Wild, Wild World of Animals. The 1970s also saw him starring onscreen in the first of three detective series which would bring him an added measure of renown, Cannon, which ran on CBS from 1971–1976. While starring in the show, he weighed a beefy , and two seasons later, Conrad ballooned to a portly or more; he joked, "People who were on Weight Watchers were banned from watching the show." He later narrated The Making of Star Wars (1977) and Buck Rogers in the 25th Century (1979). He starred in both Nero Wolfe (1981) and Jake and the Fatman (1987–1992), with Joe Penny. He was also the on-camera spokesman for First Alert fire prevention products for many years, as well as Hai Karate men's cologne. Conrad's credits as a director include episodes of The Rifleman, Bat Masterson, Route 66, Have Gun – Will Travel, and 77 Sunset Strip, among others. Later life Conrad had one son, Christopher, with his first wife. When she died after thirty years of marriage, Conrad married Tippy Stringer Huntley, a graduate of the University of Maryland, College Park and the widow of former NBC newscaster Chet Huntley. Death On February 10, 1994, William Conrad died from congestive heart failure in Los Angeles. He is buried in the Lincoln Terrace section, at Forest Lawn, Hollywood Hills Cemetery. Recognition Conrad was elected to the Radio Hall of Fame in 1997. Partial filmography As actor *''The Killers'' (1946) *''Body and Soul'' (1947) *''Four Faces West'' (1948) *''Sorry, Wrong Number'' (1948) *''Joan of Arc'' (1948) *''Any Number Can Play'' (1949) *''Tension'' (1949) *''East Side, West Side'' (1949) *''The Milkman'' (1950) *''Dial 1119'' (1950) *''Cry Danger'' (1951) *''The Racket'' (1951) *''Lone Star'' (1952) *''The Desert Song'' (1953) *''Cry of the Hunted'' (1953) *''The Naked Jungle'' (1954) *''The Conqueror'' (1956) *''Johnny Concho'' (1956) *''The Ride Back'' (1957) *''Zero Hour!'' (1957) (uncredited narrator) *''-30-'' (1959) *''Geronimo'' (1962) (uncredited narrator) *''Battle of the Bulge'' (1965) (uncredited narrator) *''Chisum'' (1970) (uncredited opening narrator) *''The Brotherhood of the Bell'' (1970) (TV) *''The Return of the King'' (1980) (voice) *''Shocktrauma'' (1982) As director or producer *''The Ride Back'' (1957) (producer) *''Two on a Guillotine'' (1965) (producer) *''Brainstorm'' (1965) (director and producer) *''An American Dream'' (1966) (producer) *''First to Fight'' (1967) (producer) See also *List of famous Louisvillians References External links * * * *William Conrad on Television *Find-A-Grave profile for William Conrad Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American radio actors Category:American voice actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in California Category:Deaths from congestive heart failure Category:1920 births Category:1994 deaths de:William Conrad es:William Conrad eo:William Conrad fr:William Conrad it:William Conrad nl:William Conrad no:William Conrad pl:William Conrad pt:William Conrad sh:William Conrad fi:William Conrad sv:William Conrad